Dug Up
by fallenstarshard
Summary: Takes Place end of season 5: Guess who is back? The Gravedigger resurfaces as her trial approaches, but things are not what you expect. The team has to deal with the emotional impact of the case that hit so close to home. Some Spoilers....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones no matter how mush I love the show

The heart doesn't always listen to the brain nor does it head warnings. The heart longs for what it wants, yearns for what it desires. The heart will risk it all and just as easily crush when things don't go as planned. The heart charges into war while on carrying a thin cloth of hope as its weapon. This metaphoric heart, Dr. Brennan concluded, was idiotic and suicidal.

Brennan sat in the darkness of her office wondering what had changed. What had prompted Sweets to ruin everything? She looked around her safe-haven and came to realize that at some point in time this place had lost its serenity. There was somewhere else that she felt safe. She had not slept well in weeks and the tension was there in every case she and Booth worked, from the death of one of her high school classmates to their latest case concerning a "witch" named Willow. They had had fun, yet she could still feel the sorrow that seemed to radiate from Booth. It hurt her to see him with Dr. Klein and it hurt her to see him gazing at her. Which was worse she could not decide. Her computer dinged and the screen lit up drawing her attention. Puzzled she glanced at the clock on her desk only to have it read 11:45. Odd time for an email. She opened up the inbox and saw it was from Caroline, subject upcoming trial. Brows furrowed she clicked on the message. There where no upcoming trials that Brennan was aware of.

Brennan knew that naturally blood could not freeze in an 87-degree environment, that it was merely a chemical reaction causing her hearts rhythm to erratically change, but as Booth would say as soon as she read Caroline's email her blood "froze."

_Gravedigger Trial: Date Set for 2 weeks from now_

_Prosecutor: Caroline Julian_

_Witness: Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro, Seeley Booth, Lance Sweets, Camille Saroyan, Temperance Brennan_

_Temperance Brennan._

She took a deep breath trying to steady her pounding heart. Though she knew that eventually there would be a trail for the Gravedigger she still was not ready to face that day. As she closed her eyes she recalled being imprisoned in that car, dirt walls pushing against the windows trying to get in, trying to suffocate her. A shiver went up her spine. Then another image came to mind. Booth emerging from that ship bleeding and haggard looking. The desperate work the entire forensics team had done to find him in time. She had broken the law and stolen evidence, but she would have done it again, especially for him.

For him she would have walked through fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: wow so I actually just found out that there will be an upcoming case having to do with the Gravedigger case…..

So that kinda ruins my story since the show will probably be 100 times better but I am going to keep going and see where this takes me. Who knows maybe I'll be right.

:D

Booth had just arrived home from dinner with Catherine. That's as far as they were going to go for a while. Catherine was nice but he knew that her attachment to her was more reaction to rejection than anything, and he thought she knew too. Deep down he knew that they would only every be good friends. There was no spark. She wasn't… Bones.

He sighed and walked over to his fridge and grabbed a cold beer. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt, then took of his jacket and flung it onto the nearest chair. As he plopped onto his couch he laid his head back and took a long swig of beer. His apartment was quiet and he closed his eyes and let his mind wander. What would it have been like if she where here… permanently. Already there where little signs of her everywhere. Her favorite wine under the sink, a scarf she had left one evening, and mac and cheese left over from weeks ago that he just had not had the heart to throw away. He shook his head trying to change the directions of his thought as his heart started to sink. When he opened his eyes he noticed the light flashing on his answering machine. He stood, rubbing his forehead, and pushed the play button before plopping back onto the couch.

_Booth its Brennan._

_I figure you are probably out having dinner so maybe this wasn't the best time to call you._

_I just got an email from Caroline…. I…._

Booth could hear the tension in her voice and knew she didn't know how to say something. Bones was blunt if she couldn't voice something then it was BIG.

_Never mind just enjoy your night Booth._

_Have a fitfully sleep_

_(she chuckled)_

_or "sweet dreams" even though there is no sugar molecules involved in the chemical process of your brain that would affect your taste buds…_

he chuckled sadly. "same old Bones."

_oh wait… never mind_

_good night_

Her message left him feeling tense and off even though her voice had soothed away the anxiety from the night. Reluctantly he got up and went to his computer and waited for it to turn on. With in minutes he was into his inbox and opening Carolines email.

"shit " he muttered. Without hesitation he got up and grabbed his coat and his keys and headed out the door.

"Bones!!!!" Booth was getting frantic. He had been knocking at her door for over 5 minutes with no answer. He had called her home phone, cell phone, and work phone with no answer to any of them. Finally had used his spare key (that he had vowed to try and not use again) but there was no sign that she had even been at home. He flew down the stairs, rushed to his car, and booked it too the only other place he could think she would be. The Jeffersonian.

12:45. No sane person would be at that creepy museum at this time. He kept calling and calling all the way. He had to find her. He knew that of all the psychos that they had ever put behind the gravedigger had scared Bones the most, and that is something for the rock solid woman he knew so well.

He had never seen her so upset. For 2 weeks she had refused to go home, claiming she had too much work to do. She took restless naps in her office with all the lights on and usually only when he was around. Late into the night he would stay with her under the pretense of doing paper work just to allow her a few hours of sleep. The entire lab had to practically walk around with a cowbell after she nearly knocked Zach out for starling her. Twice she had kicked his feet out from under him when he had come up behind her. She kept saying she was fine but he could see the constant fear in her eyes. Even months after every once in a while he would find her up late at night unable to sleep. He was use to it, war had lessened the fear, but she was not. The fearless Brennan was scared and he had no idea what the effects of the upcoming trial would have.

He drove faster.


	3. Side Note

Hey everyone because this is my first Bones story I would really appreciate some feed back. Things yall like, character being either too off base or to emotional, whatever pops into your head.

Usually I read the story and one out of ten times will leave a review, but as the writer now I can see just how helpful and important reviews are.

Anyway thanks and hope ya keep reading

Fallenstarshard


	4. Chapter 3

AN: ok so sorry it has been taking me so long to update… let me ask should I pull a quickie and get to the trial? :D I kind of already wrote that scene just got to get there now. Let me know what yall think. I feel like the Booth in my story is kind of losing his goofeyness and intensity so I am going to try and get that back….

REVIEW PLEASE!

Booth walked into the lab, the lights where all on and shining brightly. "Bones?" he yelled. He headed in the direction of her office and sighed in relief when he saw her there through the glass brown hear cascading over her shoulders as she hunched over something on the floor. He went to open her door but it was locked and she jumped at the sound of the door rattling. She turned around and he gave her a weak wave and a grin. He could see her sigh and get up and walk over to open the door for him. He walked in and whistled at what he saw. Every floor and table space was covered. Sealed bag with tapes in them, pictures of Heather Taft, documents on Jared's discharge, Autopsy photos of Vega. Vile with small samples of soils, cloth with Hodgins blood on it, A few items that had come from inside the car.

DNA comparisons from people who had been potential suspects. DNA matches of Gravediggers victims. Strewn across the table was Vegas book, several post-its sticking out from certain pages, pictures of her victims. In one corner he could see a photo of him on himself smiling on top of everything as if it had just recently been put down. Her desk had been cleared and there where boxes from limbo, of possible gravedigger victims that had yet to be identified.

Anything the gravedigger had touched, or anything even partly related was there in her office covering every inch of space. She even had out Sweets profiles that she believed to be psychological nonsense. He went over to the couch moved a pile of files and sat down. He saw her hesitate at the door and decide against locking it. He gave her a reassuring smile. "I am here," he said. She hesitated another moment before leaving the door unlocked and moving back to her spot on the floor, acting as though he had not said anything, putting on a front of confidence. She plopped back down on the ground and began shifting through photos, scribbling notes on setting them aside when she found something she thought interesting. Time ticked slowly by and he just sat there watching her. Her shoulders began to sag the later it got. Finally Booth couldn't take it any more. "Ok Bones time to go eat." She said standing up, groaning a little and stretching.

She didn't move. "Not hungry." He gave an exasperated sigh and walked over to her standing right next to her. "Come on Bones. I am hungry." "No your not Booth." _truth. _ "OK fine then. Time to go home and get some rest." She still didn't move. "Bones go home."

She snapped her head up. "I still have work to do Booth. I will see you tomorrow. You didn't need to come check on me."

"Bones its 4 in the morning let me drive you home."

No Answer.

He stood there watching her and then sighed.

"Fine!" she finally snapped knowing that he would not leave until she agreed to his terms.

He helped her up and handed her her coat. "You are not taking work home with you." She stated reading her mind.

She shook her head to tired to argue and they walked out side by side. The way it should always be.

Down in the parking lot Brennan stood as close to Booth as she could, trying to appear perfectly normal. He draped his arm around her and even tough she relaxed a little she still glanced around the parking lot as the walked to Booths solitary car. He opened the door for her and then went around and got in himself. Bones turned on the light and casually glanced into the back seat, an action that did not go unnoticed to him. He was tired and when he looked over at her he could tell she was probably even more so. Her eyes kept shifting towards the back of the darkened SUV. He smiled and turned on the light through out the car as they left the Jeffersonian. "Hey Bones could you see if I have a duffle back there?" She cocked an eyebrow and tentatively shifted herself so that she could see all the way to the trunk. "Yes there is," she said relaxing after knowing there was no one else in the car. He smiled again. "Thanks Bones" he said glancing over at her. She smiled back.

When they made it to her apartment Brennan was asleep with her head against the window. "Hey Bones we are home." He whispered not wanting to startle her by touching her shoulder. Lately though he had been avoiding touching her even though it nagged at his insides. She stirred and e placed his hand gently on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Bones you are home," he said correcting his previous statement. Her eyes snapped open and Booth had opened the door for her. She got out and looked at him.

"Booth I will be quiet alright. My apartment has very good security measures and I am quite capable of defending myself. I will see you tomorrow." She said not even giving him a chance to reply before she rushed into her building. HE smiled after her. _Yup that's Bones. _ He thought

30 minutes had passed and Booth knew that Bones was still up, probably pacing her apartment with all the lights on. Sighing her grabbed a stack of files from the back of his car and made his way in to the building.

He knocked firmly on her door and waited. She opened the door and grinned. "Bones!!! Hey!!! Long time no see!" he tried keeping his voice fun and light for he cold see the tension etched into her face. She stood there looking at him, curiosity in her blue eyes. "Are ya going to let me in? I have paper work." He knew she could never turn down work; it calmed her down in a secret way. She shook her head and let him in. He strode into her apartment and plopped down on her couch, removing his jacket and loosening his tie. Usually she would have plopped down next to him but now she sat on the chair to his right. He had not been back at her apartment since that night, not like this. Late at night when emotions where running high, knowing she was upset. He thought back to his dinner with Katherine and then glanced around wondering if this was a good idea. They had opened a door that neither of tem wanted to walk through, and sitting there with her in her apartment late at night felt like they had stepped through that open door. Neither of them spoke for a moment. "Booth… the paper work?" she asked. He snapped out of his sad thought "Ya Sorry here ya go Bonieos." He said tossing her a file before opening one himself. He sat back and slowly things began to feel normal again as the night wore on.

Brennan rubbed her eyes as again they began to droop shut. 5 am the clock by the fireplace read. She looked over at Booth who had made himself comfy and dozed off on her couch. She stood and draped a blanket over him hoping that he would not wake. She sighed and sat back down and gazed at him. She had felt the ebb and flow of tension that had passed between them through out the night. His face looked tired and she stiffened as she remembered he had had dinner with Katherine that night. "Brennan, human connection is inevitable. It is illogical to be upset over this. Booth can have what he wants with her." She chided herself. Again she rubbed her eyes and pushed her hair back out of her face. She leaned back into her chair and for a moment closed her eyes. All the lights where on, a trained sniper sat mere feet from her, and there were a number of security measures that her apartment had. She was safe. Fear was illogical. She could defend herself. She relaxed a little into the chair. She was safe and with in moments she was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: so I just saw predator in the pool and I have a very strange reaction to it…I really liked it I just didn't like the outcome… (If that makes sense at all)

Anyway I have 2 weeks or 3 till the grave digger case comes out and then… SEASON FINALE, which I am starting to have anxiety issues over.

Days 10 days continued in this manner. Bones threw herself into her work, staying later and later in her office, and when she was not working on their latest case she was going over the gravedigger file. Rearranging things, writing notes to run extra tests, taking a second, third, fourth look at the remains of the Gravediggers victims.

She rarely slept and usually naps on her couch when Booth was around. Where ever she went she turned on the lights claiming that a dark environment hurt her abilities to find abnormalities. He knew the reason. She had been stuck in that car underground smothered by darkness. The memories probably played with her mind in the dark. She moved about as if nothing was bothering her, yet he could see the tension in her jaw, the constant narrowing of her eyes as if she were concentrating on something. She would get lost in her work, inspecting the same bones over and over again as if she could will them to win her the case. He heard her talking to them one night. " I am the best in my field." She told them over and over again.

It wasn't as bad for Booth. He remembered his escape from the ship that was to be sunk. He recalled being helped by his comrade in arms, even if it was a hallucination caused by the tumor. He had been through war, his escape had been a return to those days but he was fine. The fact that he had never been buried underground helped him coup with the fear he had experience for a while. He had been in a room; she had been in a casket. It was very different.

She needed him, and though his heart clenched every time he touched her, he tried giving her a reassuring touch every once in a while. Their eyes would meet for a millisecond and he would pull away. Lunches with Katherine were quiet and polite, though that was not exactly something new. She was smart and beautiful but his heart wasn't there, and he didn't think it every would catch up to her, but still he tried and she could see that.

It was four days before the trial and Brennan's anxiety had spread like a disease. Angela ran simulation after simulation making sure that everything was precise and easy to understand. Cam triple checked every piece of evidence, listened to every tape, crosschecked every fingerprint. Hodgins paced the lab like a bull, unable to get involved to the fact that he was a witness.

Two days before the trial. Booth came in to check on Bones. He could see her sitting at her desk staring down into her lap at something. The glass walls let him check on her from where ever he was in the lab. He went to her door to open it. To his surprise it was locked. His eyebrow cocked up in surprise and he glanced in to see Bones had not moved. Whatever she was looking at she was really absorbed. She jumped at his knock making him feel guilty. She shoved the object of her attention into her drawer and locked it before allowing him in.

"Being secretive now aren't we Bones," he said grinning at her and nudging her lightly with his elbow.

"What is it Booth?"

"You, me, Thai?"

"Didn't you just have lunch with Dr. Klein?" she asked tension filling the room.

"I know you haven't eaten so lets go."

"Booth I have work…" before she could finish her sentence he grinned.

"Good lets go." He said walking out knowing she would follow. He heard a sigh and then footsteps behind.

"Atta girl" he said smiling at her walking besides him.

Brennan sat on the bench at the marina. Though she had previously been out here to wave goodbye to Sully, now she was gazing at a different spot. It was far off and there was no way she could see it from the shore, logically she knew that the eyes field of vision was limited, but she felt as if she could see that sunken ship of the shore. The breeze played with her hair, her fear begged her to return to the office, to bury herself in work and forget everything, but she knew that this was something she had to deal with. Being buried alive had been terrifying, but knowing Booth was out there in the ocean, the idea of his body sinking below the waves, his lungs filling with water, drove her crazy. She couldn't lose him; he was the only one that had stayed. If only just as her partner, if there was no risk there was no loss. The waves crashed softly against the concrete walkway. The sun moved across the sky, the only indication that time was still going forward and that tomorrow was getting closer and closer.

Andrew had called again to take her out tonight, but she just didn't feel like it. The air felt stiff like it does right before a storm.

"Are you going to sit or do you feel like remaining a foot?" she asked not even shifting her gaze. She felt him walk towards her and sit down next to her.

"You weren't at the office today."

"Nor was I at home nor the site where we were buried." She said knowing he had probably gone there to look for her. Booth sat there and gazed out at the ocean, memories of that day flashing back to him.

Silence fluttered between them like a beautiful delicate butterfly. They didn't mind the silence for they could understand each other just fine either way.

"I am right here Bones." He said quietly. She didn't move, he even doubted that she had breathed. Her blue eyes seemed to float along the waves as if the were floating on the sea itself.

"Yes I accept the fact that you are here, yet, there was a high possibility that you would not have made it off the ship. Though I may be the best in my field there where to many factors to make a logical conclusion, and… and.." her voice was strained.

He looked at her. "You would have found me Bones, just like I found you."

Their eyes meet and she could see the truth that danced in his eyes. She had learned to read him, and she knew that mixed with the hurt there was trust there in his brown eyes.

The settled back down into the bench and just gazed out at the ocean.


	6. Another note

Ok guys time for some more reviews.

What do you like… what do you not like?

Does this sound reasonable?

Thanks any review would be welcomed :D


	7. Chapter 5

AN: my apologizes Booths love interest is Dr. Bryar… ya don't reall know where I got Klein from… sorry. For some reason I was so sure I heard klein last night.

"Now all of you listen. This is no time to be getting worked up. And that means you cherie." Caroline gave Hodgines a pointed look. "Now I want to win this case just as bad as you but this is not the place where evidence and justice prevail, and I cant win a case with my team falling apart on me. Got that ."

"I don't understand. The facts are what matter. Shouldn't that prevail?" asked Brennan. No one answered her because they knew when you deal with a jury you deal with people and the lawyers could spin a tale whichever way they chose. When there was no reply she she took a deep breath and briskly walked off, arms crossed tightly over her chest. This was going to be a long day, she was already annoyed.

All the squints sat in a row. Sweets, Angela and Hodgins, Clarke, Cam, and Bones. He sat three rows back with Katherine who had insisted on being here for him. She gave him a friedly squeeze and he smiled back at her in return. Dhe knew he needed some and he was grateful that even though they probably wouldn't work out she was there to give him a laugh. He looked back and noticed Bones sitting tense, eyes focused on one spot, one chiar. That of Heather Tafts. She rolled her shoulders back and sat waiting ready. He saw Hodgins glance down the row at her, their eyes connected and she shook her head. He frowned and she pulled her eyes away from him and stared back ahead. Hodgins looked angry, he kept his eyes on her and Booth knew tha Bones knew. His eybrows furrowed. There was something that the rest of the teeam didn't know. He was sure of it now. As the trail wnet on thoughts of what it could be swirled around his mind.

Brenan sat there beginning to grow uncomfortable. "so let me get this straight Doctor Brennan. You had a high ranking marine access restricted files and breach security in order to locate agent Booth."

"Yes"

"and for which Jared Booth lost his position."

Guilt ate at her on the last comment. "Yes."

"Yet at this point you had guessed or presumed that I was the one responsible for agent booths dissaperance. Is that correct?"

"It was not a "guess" it was logically deduced reasoning." Brenan glared at her yet remained calm.

"So you breached governmental security and got acces to highly restriced files illegally?"

Caroline sighed "oi"

"No. What I did do is I thought of a human being traped in a small space. Science proved he was near water. I imagined lungs filling with water constricting the passing of air. And then Mrs. Taft I looked at you. A murder disguised as a court official. I just did what you have been doing I used the government to my advantage, but unlike you we saved a life."

The court room was silent, all eyes on Brennan. There had been no scientific mumbojumbo. The jury stood silent observing the woman before them. Heather taft wipped her face angrily towards the judge. "Objection! The witness did not answer the question."

"Your honor I sure believe she did" interjected Caroline seeing where this was going.

"sustained answear the question Dr. Brennan."

"Yes. I did"


	8. help :

Ok guys stuck please leave me some reviews… that way I can know if im heading in a good direction… thanks


	9. Chapter 6

AN: let me know what ya think :D just found out that her name is Tafet. Also I took yalls advice and through some Angela in. We'll be seeing more of the other characters later on.

Ok

REVIEWS PLEASE!

Booth walked into the founding fathers, he had just dropped off Catherine and really needed a drink. He saw a familiar brunette ponytail at the bar. "Some day hu Bones?' he said sitting down next to her. She absentmindedly traced the top of the glass with her finger. The scotch in the glass looked like liquid amber, she turned to him eyes slightly droopy. "No booth the day still only has 24 hours." She added with a small smile. "I'll have a beer please." He told the bartender. She took the glass and downed the last of her drink, closing her eyes as the strong liquor went down. "Same for me." She said moving the empty glass forward with her fingertips. Booths brow furrowed. "Bones how many of those have you had."

She grinned at him. "Well Booth I can still answer you logically and can animatedly rebuttal any argument you present me.. So obviously not enough."

He sat back and took a long drag of the beer in front of him.

" Aaah happiness to my taste buds."

"Booth "taste buds" are actually flask-shaped cell nests located in the epithelium of vallate, fungiform, and foliate papillae of the tongue and also in the soft palate, epiglottis, and posterior wall of the pharynx. It is impossible for them to experience happiness. They can be satisfied however."

Booth just looked at her and smiled and she held the eye contact briefly before turning away a small frown marring her face for a second.

"I am going to go with another scotch," she told the bartender. He looked at Booth as if asking for permission. Booth nodded his head knowing he would make sure she got home safe and sound.

Two scotches later Booth knew it was time to take Bones home. His originally beer still stood on the counter half full. She wasn't talking, rather simply staring and drinking…

Across town a couple laid cozied up together on a leather couch in front of a fire. Hodgin's hugged Angela to him thanking God that she was in his arms. "I hate her. I rally really hate her."

Angela leaned in closer to Hodgins. "I know. I hate her too and I want nothing more than to see her locked up for the rest of her life."

Hodgins smiled at the woman in his arms.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what."

"For being there when I woke up."

Another long day of court went by…

The prosecutor calls Angela Montenegro to the stand" Ms. Julian's voice rang out over the courtroom. Angela took in a deep breath squeezed Hodgins hand once more before walking up to the witness stand. Carline stood before her, her usual scowl on her face and sassiness radiating from her like heat from a stove. "Now M. Monte Negro what is it exactly that you do for the Jeffersonian."

"Well I do facial reconstruction and most of the techsuavy things around the lab." She said smiling.

"So please tell me something do you remember the day that Agent Booth was kidnapped by Ms. Tafet?"

"Objection your Honor" cried Heather.

"Sustained. Watch yourself ms. Julian."

"Yes I do"

Could you please tell us a bit about that?

"Well we where meeting at the lab to go to a function honoring Dr. Brennan when she received a phone call saying Agent Booth had been abducted."

She remebered the look of terror that had shone in her best friends eyes.

"Turns out Jack had taken a piece of evidence that would allow us to identify the Gravediggers identity. I wanted to see if there was anything I could get off of the recordings the Gravedigger would leave every time someone was abducted, we still had the original recordings from Dr. Brennan and Jacks abduction."

She looked at the 2 sitting there on the bench. Brennan gave her a nod encouraging her, knowing that Angela had a way of connecting with people. Hodgins had a look of pure hatred on his face. He glared at Heather Tafet and she could feel his anger flowing through her. She had early taken him away from her, and Angela was going to do everything in her power to make sure the monster was thrown into a cell and hopefully left there to rot.

"So what did you do Ms. Monte Negro?'

"I was able to get a small piece from each record that matched up but I couldn't descramble them because the codes where to complex. Voice scramble act as a disguise. It can morph the voice to sound like anything or anyone. This specific scrambler was set to compress at the level of a human voice, meaning that a human voice would be changed, but that's it. I Found that the background noises where uncompressed and would pop into the foreground when the person was not talking. Though not helpful in determining the speaker, it allows us to discover where the speaker was during the time of the call. Once I chose another algorithm we where able to hear gulls and the sound of the ocean. Dr. Brennan was able to pinpoint a location using the time at which she had last spoken to Booth as an indicator of how far he could be. We concluded that with an hour and 47 of travel time, agent booth was most probably at Kings Beach Boardwalk."

"Thank you ms. Montenegro. No further questioning your honor."

Ms. Tafet stood and the two women held a long icy gaze. Anger flooded through Angela as she took in the red head before her.

"Is it true Ms. Montenegro that you have a deep affection for Dr. Hodgins."

"Yes as do I care for Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth."

"You where once called the heart of the team is that correct?"  
"Yes."

"Would you do anything for the people you care about?"

Angela could see where this was going to taking her.

"Yes."

"Would you lie for them?"

"Yes"

"No further questions your honor."

"Could you tell us how it felt Dr. Brennan? In the simplest language you can."

"Well the adrenaline combined with the deprivation…"

Caroline interrupted her. "Dr. Brennan I am not asking for a scientific explanation. Not everyone on the jury is as brilliant as you. I want you to tell these good peoples what was running through your head as you sat trapped in a car buried under layers of earth."

Booth clenched his teeth knowing exactly what Caroline was doing. She wanted a human emotional response and if that meant breaking Bones down she would do it. He glared at her back chasting the prosecutor for the pain she was inflicting on his partner.

Bones sat there quietly looking at her lap as if no one else was around her. "You want me to relate?" she asked in a barley audible voice.

Ms. Julian acted as if she where giving it deep consideration. "Hell dumb it down for me Dr. Brennan."

Booth looked at Bones and saw her steady her breath before looking up, her blue eyes glistening and hard.

"It is the worst thing you would imagine. You feel like the walls are coming in on you, but you know with certainty that is the case. You know that your air is limited so you try and take few scattered breaths but the idea makes you anxious and instead you find yourself gulping like you just came up from under a pool. That clock ticking in front of you is a constant reminder telling you you are about to die. You know that freedom is only a few feet up yet you can't reach it, you know there are people around but they can't see you. Every second that passes by living you decrease your oxygen supply. By living you kill yourself."

The courtroom was quiet and her breath was coming out in shaky breaths.

"There is no light only a stifling heat and the certainty that your going to fall asleep and when you do you know that this time you wont wake up."

"You may go Dr. Brennan." Caroline said turning to face the jury to see if her words had impacted them.

Bones silently returned to her seat. She ignored the sympathetic looks and shrugged away when Angela tried to give her a reassuring touch. From two rows back he watched as she sat slightly separate from the group, he saw a single tear escape her blue eyes but with in moments she had swiped it away and sat a little taller. "Excuse me" he whispered to the man sitting next to him and made his way out of the row.

He shuffled by the squints and sat down next to her. She didn't slide away as she had with everyone else. He could hear her slow controlled breathing, her blue eyes trained on something in front of her unblinking. Sighing he sat back and placed his hand over hers on her lap. Neither looked at each other, just straight on ahead as Cam answered question after question on the witness stand. "How nice it could have been" he thought sadly to himself sneaking a glance at their intertwined hands. "If this was the normal."


	10. Chapter 7

Caroline looked at the an sitting before her on the witness stand. Ot of all the witnesses Booth was going to be the coolest and calmest. She knew that his ordeal with the gravedigger personally had not been as bad. He ahd been in the army, torture, capture where things that did not frighten him as much. She knew his weakness and it was the woman sitting a row or so behind her. He puckered her lips and thought.

"Agent Booth you yourself where taken by the gravedigger right?"

"Yes."

"Please share with the jury."

Booth shifted in his chair still relaxed and glanced over at Brennan.

"I was on the phone with Dr. Brennan and then my doorbell rang… That's all I rember until I woke up on a ship."

Booths answer was not what Caroline wanted to hear. She was going to have to hit low.

"Tell us about what happened when Dr. Brennan was taken."


	11. Actual Chapter 7

AN: So the preview for this week.. OH MY I CANT WAIT!!!! I realized that in my story there isn't enough hardcore evidence to convict the gravedigger if this where the whole case but I am going to go against much of the rules of law and push on with what I have… TIME CRUNCH!!!

Please review

Your Honor I would like to call Jack Hodgin's to the witness stand, she Caroline in her sassy southern drawl. Brennan glanced over at Hodgins and saw Angela squeeze his hand. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments and she could all but see the flow of support coming from Angela to Hodgins. He fidgeted with his coat as he walked towards the witness stand. He swore in, his eyes glared at Heather Tafet.

"Dr. Hodgins how is it exactly that you came to be taken by the gravedigger?"

"I followed Dr. Brenan out because I had found some very important evidence. I saw her passed out on the cold concrete garage floor and that's all I remember."

"What was the next thing you remember?"

"Unbearable pain and suffocating Closter phobia. I had been hit by a car. We found a shard of bumper in my leg that had an adhesive sticker, some type of toll pass."

He could not fight the look of pure fury at Heather Tafet sitting there coolly with a smile on her face.

"We would have traced it." He sated to know one in particular but sending Tafet the threat. He caught Brenan's eye and could see his own fury reflected there.

Caroline knew that she shouldn't get Hodgins to relied up or his cool would not last through Tafets questioning. "No further questions your honor."

Mrs. Tafet rose, a clear bag in one hand with a piece of paper inside. "Dr. Hodgins you wrote a goodbye letter to an Angela Montenegro. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Said Hodgins venom dripping from his voice.

"Why?"

"Because I was delirious with pain after some psycho ran me over with her car and didn't want to die without telling the love of my life that I loved her." _I could kill her!_ He ran through scenarios in his head of throwing her into a cell and then letting rabid dogs have a go at her.

"So you say you where delirious. How do you know that it was a car that ran you over? Or how are you sure that Dr. Brennan didn't just break off some random piece of bumbersticker and claim that it belonged to the gravedigger. Hodgins saw Brennan tense in her seat and Booth placed a comforting hand on her shoulder pulling her back.

"The letters where in case we didn't make it out. The pain was a side note. We are the best in our field we don't manipulate evidence."

"Yes but you did steal… wait letters?" Heathers eyes narrowed and a smile spread over her face. Delight gleamed in her eyes.

Hodgins became confused and he looked over at Brennan and saw the panic in her eyes.

"Yes Dr. Brennan and I wrote worst case scenario letters."

Chaos broke out. "Lordie lord!" cried Caroline.

"No further questions." Hodgins got p and walked over to his wife, everyone was looking confused and Caroline just looked agitated.

"Wait a minute Cherie…Dr Brennan wrote a letter?"

"Yes we both did"

"Your honor there was only one letter submitted for evidence" Heather Tafets voice sounded content. Caroline turned to glare at Brennan.

"Cherie you never said…"

"I call dr. Brenan to the stand."

Brennan took a deep breath and pulled away from a confused looking booth, ignored the looks form her friends and approached the witness stand yet again.

"Did you write a letter?"

"How is this pertinent to the case?" Brennan tried to keep her voice calm and controlled. The monster before her was brilliant and she was very careful to make sure there where no missteps again on Brennans part.

"You are under oath Doctor Brennan did you or did you not write a "goodbye" letter."

"Yes"

"Did you knowingly remove it from the evidence."

"It never left my possession nor was it ever collected and tagged as evidence."

The two women stared each other down like they where the only two in the room. Two brilliant minds going against each other. A smile slithered over Ms. Tafets features.

"Your honor due to tampering with the evidence I call for a drop of all charges."

Brennan's eyes widened as she looked at the judge who actually seemed to be considering this.

"Your honor I would like to speak with the witness. I am sure that there is no problem retrieving this evidence and do not believe that Ms. Tafet should escape consequences because of a simple piece of paper." Caroline's eyes where boring into Brennans as she walked back to where her friends where gathered.

"Very well but Ms. Julian you have 5 minutes."

"Cherie I need that letter or we lose the case."

"No it is not pertinent to the truth."

"Bones"

"Dr. Brenan"

Every eye was on her.

Anger bubbled in her eyes as she saw the people around her. She knew what heather was up to. This was her pride she was batting at, Heather wanted to destroy the team and this could do it. After all her and Booth had gone through this could be the contradiction and if anyone could she knew he would see between the lines. If she had died he could have moved on but at least he would have known.

Booth placed a hand at the small of her back and her thoughts where disrupted. She met his quizzical brown eyes. This was not evidence that would be critical to the case it was just one more low attempt for Heather Tafet to slither away and continue burying people alive, damaging them for the rest of their lives. Taking a deep breath and moving away from Booth Brennan thought _this stops here._

Here heels clicked as the walked the short distance to where the gravedigger stood, because that is who Heather Tafet was.

"You tazzored me unsuspectingly, ran over Dr. Hodgins with a car. Locked me under layers of earth and left me to die. You locked Agent Booth in a metal ship. You where going to let him sink to the bottom to let him suffocate, lungs burning and filling with water. You used people fear against them and you think that my fear is going to keep you from going to prison for the rest of your life?"

The two stared into each other's eyes. Brennan turned and walked away, pulling a folded piece of paper out of her bag. She dropped it in front of Caroline and walked out the door. Pride be damned Heather Tafet was toast if Brennan had anything to do with it.

Everyone stared at the folded piece of paper. It had obviously been folded and refolded over and over again. The paper was soft and flimsy from being handled so often. No one touched it. This was Bones at the end, defenses down and admitting that she wasn't all-powerful. Everyone was curious but did any of them really have the right to bring her out into the open like that? This was desperation this was the true Bones that no one ever got to see. Booth wanted to reach out and touch the paper for as much as he knew Bones he could not even guess what was written on that small piece of paper.


	12. Chapter 8

Caroline smirked satisfied knowing that the gravedigger was not going to be slithering away that easily.

"Your Honor we are ready to get this show back on the road."

She saw the discontent on Heather Tafets face. Humph. "Serves her right trying to play people like that."

She turned back to the group behind her, all eyes where on that letter and everyone could already guess who it was for. She picked it up ad strutted over to Booth. "Cherie this is gonna be your only shot. She was right we don't need this letter but the way you two are running from each other I think you do."

She handed to him and walked away leaving him staring at the paper in his hand. She smirked. _ I'm feeling puckish._

The trial continued but Booth heard none of it, Booth was alone in a quiet room just him and that letter. Taking a deep breath he opened it and began to read….

_Booth,_

_It's not your fault, nor is it anyone's except the gravediggers. Things happen. For every action there is a reaction. We are the best in our field, we would have brought him down and so he had to even the playing field._

_My best decision was letting you remove me from my environment, as you said "leaving the nest." During the time of our partnership I have been able to absorb some of the compassion you show for the people around you. Your heart is a rare gift to the world and has brought light and understanding to my life. Your compassion and stability has made me consider that it is quiet possible for the first time I am wrong, maybe some things do last over a human's lifetime._

_You asked me once who would be proud of me if I didn't have children. I hope you are. I know you will but as a reminder please take care of Cam and Angela. Let her know that Hodgins loved her. Sooth her with your spirituality, though I never believed in it. She is very much like you in that she believes in a greater force. Be there for her please you bring love and comfort to all those around you. You make us feel safe._

_With in a few years I will be forgotten, that is the way life works, so please do not be sad. I wish the best for you and Parker. I ask that you do something productive with my things. I trust you more than anyone Booth and I know that my possessions will find a place that will help people._

_You will find us. Hodgins calls it faith, I call it trust. The same trust you taught me to have. In all the time we have been together you have never once let me down. All the evidence points backs up my belief in you, my total and complete faith in the wonderful man you are._

_You are an incredible man Booth, and a fantastic father. Though I wish I could give you one more hug, I am glad you are not here with me because you are needed. You are needed by so many people and you are needed by history. You make the world safer, do not let this shake that knowledge. You have changed everything Booth and though I do not believe in the idea of transcending after death there is one thing I feel is possibly true. I will never forget you and will always watch over you._

_Thank you Booth for changing my life and my heart_

_Bones _


	13. Chapter 9

Booth knew where to find Bones that night. He walked into her office with a bag of takeout under each arm. She looked up from her spot on the couch and their eyes locked. Booth didn't move he just looked back at her quiet and serious. He knew she knew that he had read it. Tension rolled off of her and he just wanted to hug her and take it all away, make things easy, hold her like he knew should be the way. She looked back down at the file she had been pouring over just moments before. He walked over to the chair removed his jacket and sat just to her left and took out the takeout. Her brown her hung shadowing her face as she reached for another file. She wore a pink shirt and the black skirt that she had worn at court indicating she had yet to go home.

"Here." He handed her a container of her favorite noodles with a pair of chopsticks. She took it without even looking up and placed the container on the table beside her. Booth had put his own food on a plate and stopped when he saw that she wasn't eating. He put down his own plate sighing and looked at her.

"Bones you've gotta eat. Its your favorite" he said grinning.

Bones looked up and he could see the desperation in her eyes.

"She's brilliant Booth. She's going to get away."

He leaned forward his face serious and stared into her blue eyes.

"Ya well your more brilliant."

Again their eyes locked and they had a silent conversation. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Now eat," he said nodding at the container on the table.

"Alpha male" she muttered under her breath.

He smirked "Brainy smurf"

Silence fell between them and they eased into their usual comfortable lull.

As the night wore on tension crept back between them. Booth couldn't help but think of the letter. She cared for him and she had admitted that he was someone special in her life. They kept catching each others eye and Brennan would always look away surprised that she would catch him. He desperately wanted to say something, to hold up the proof that yes they could work. But right now was not the time to push her, she was already trying to hold herself together with the gravedigger case. Somehow by the end of the night they had ended up sitting together knee to knee on the couch. Booth rubbed his neck trying to relief the tension that was building there. He looked over and saw Brennan's eyes fluttering shut. He scooted closer so that she was against his shoulder. She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder for a moment. When he looked down at her again she was asleep. He shifted himself so that they where both o the couch resting somewhat comfortably. He wrapped his arm around her. _I am just going to rest my eyes for a moment, he thought._

Lost in dreamland the two rifted off in each other's arms, forgetting all the wrong in the world. Peaceful content and feeling safe.

AN: So reviews would definitely be nice… theres a twist coming up so be ready!! :D planning on two more chapters today two tomorrow and hopefully the end Wednesday!

YYEAA!!! The preview looked soo good. Far better than my story but hey that's a good thing :D


	14. Chapter 10

It was strange the way some things come to you. The expression "like a ton of bricks" had always confused Brennan until that day. She was thinking over the gravedigger case, the trial had been going on for 5 days and this case unfortunately was not, as Booth would call it, a "slam dunk. They where near the end of their meal Booth eating his pie asking her if she wanted a bite. Her eyebrows rose giving him a look that that he already knew what the answer would be. There usually booth had been occupied so they had had to sit elsewhere. Brennan could tell that throughout diner Booth had seemed bothered by something. Though not good with people she could read him.

"Booth what is the matter?" She finally asked concerned.

Booth looked up surprised.

"I have learned some about dealing with people during the course of our partnership." She smirked.

Booth smiled and looked down at his pie.

"Don't worry about it Bones."

"Booth tell me its obviously bothering you. As Sweets once told me your tense and your movements agitated, a clear sig of distress."

Booths face became serious. "This is were Cam and I sat when I got the phone call from the gravedigger."

Brennan was silent and nodded. The two where quiet. "Well I am present now so your superstitious beliefs that this table is bad are unfounded." She said patting his hand and smiling at him.

"Ya I know Bones. But geez I was so scared that night I thought Cam would have to drag me home."

"All 190 + pie pounds of you."

He grinned. "Bones did you just make a funny?"

"Yes I am becoming quite humorous I am told."

Suddenly Booths phone rang and he glanced at the number.

"This must be the bureau patching through one of the witnesses. Hold on Bones."

And that's when it happened it was as if someone had punched her in the gut.

_190 pounds._

_Patch through_

_Access to evidence and case information_

_Technology_

Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped the glass she was holding. Without even waiting for Booth she popped out of her seat and ran out of the diner.

"Hey Bones wait!!"

Booth didn't answer the call he threw a few bills down and dashed after his partner. He had seen the look in her eyes and now he was worried.

He easily caught up to her and turned her around.

"Bones what's the matter are you ok?" He asked.

Her eyes where still wide and he could see her brain frantically processing something.

"Booth we need to get back to the Jeffersonian." She said as she took off in the direction of his car.

"Hey Hey wooohw slow down a sec…"

"Booth NOW!"


	15. Chapter 11

As they drove Brennans brain processed everything. Synthesizing Cams testimony with the events that she remembered.

_Brennans phone rang and she heard the gravedigger telling her "Agent Seeley Booth has been buried alive."_

Booth said that his phone had rung at that same Booth when he was with Cam years prior when herself and Hodgins had been captured. The night Booth was capture swirled in her mind.

_They walked into Booths apartment Sweets leading the way with angelgas shoe in hand as if that would protect them._

_Each of them dressed for the big event. Brennan stormed in with Cam looking around. The door had been locked and the window open. No sign of a struggle._

Cam had sat on the witness stand retelling the story.

"190 bounds of unconscious Booth."

She didn't even wait for Booth to properly park before she flew out of the car and dug around her purse pulling out her security badge to get by security

That morning came rushing back to her.

Jack had been called as a witness.

"I noticed the boots had been worn recently. The blood in the gut of a marsh mosquito indicated it had been worn less than 24 hours before.  
"Anything else?"

"Yes there was a paint chip on the bottom of the booth as well that contained silica. Silica was used in paint for navy ships prior to 1961, meaning that whatever ship the chip had come form had been decommissioned. "

"Why is this significant Dr. Hodgins?"

"Ms. Tafet was a volunteer at the aquarium and there was an article that said an old decommissioned navy ship as being blown up for an artificial reffee they where creating. Heather Tafet had access to the boat Booth was held hostage on. Heather Tafet owned the car that ran me over. Heather Tafet wore the boot that had paint chips from the boat Booth was held captive on. Heather Tafet sure as hell is the gravedigger."

"Objection!"

"Sustained."

Hodgines probably weighed 170. Brenan was at 130. Booth 190.

Heather Tafet 150.

Her surroundings came back to her as she entered her office and threw on her lab coat.

"Bones!" she spun around and nearly ran smack into Booth.

He held her at arms length and looked at her "what is going on?!"

"Booth lie down on the floor for me." He raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it."

He did as she asked and looked up at her

"Ok now don't help me at all."

She came around behind him and tried to lift him. He was much to heavy. She placed her face right next to his and tried pulling. He made it like 2 inches. She tried dragging him by the arms this time succeeding in in making it about a few feet. "Bones ok stop it what are you doing?"

"Booth who all has access to files pertaining to any case or Intel on personnel?"

He looked quizzically at her. "Pretty much any FBI agent."

She looked around her office, she was now certain that she had been hanging around Hodgins to long. Taking a deep breath she thought about was she was considering doing but really if her theory was correct this would throw everyone off. Her heart panged at the thought but it was the best way to seem nonconspicuus. She looked at Booth "IM sorry" she mouthed

He was confused yet what was even more confusing is when she came up to him and kissed him. He was sure as hell surprised.

Brennan tried not to get lost in the kiss. This was a plan that had to work.

It took Booth a minute to realize that Bones had pulled away a few millimeters and was whispering to him.

"Booth keep kissing but listen." She said closing the space once again.

"I think the office has been insected." Her words where mere breathes as she laid her forehead against his. His eyes widened for a second and he went to nuzzle her neck before whispering in her ear "You mean bugged."

"I dint know what that means" she said as she closed her eyes and breathed him in. She let her hair fall around her face and put her lips right against his ear tickling him with every word she spoke.

"Tafet didn't work alone. There is no way she could have lifted you over a window on her own and gotten you down the fire escape." She kissed him again softly and it took both of them all there strength to focus.  
"So what are you saying Bones?" he muttered against her lips.

"How did she know about Hodgins fortune? How did she get our numbers? How did she know when I would be leaving for karate class?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

Things snapped together for Booth and he realized what she was implying. "Are you saying…"

She cut him off with a kiss "yes" she whispered quietly.

"Booth I think someone's watching us." They pulled apart and it hurt both of them.

Booth longed to hold her again.

"Booth could you check if you could find my intro to law book. It should e on my bookshelf," she said loudly.

He caught on. "Ya Bones Sure."

Expertly he acted like he was looking for a book and just as she had assumed he found what he knew to be an FBI surveillance camera expertly disguised in one of her books. HE pretended not to have noticed and grabbed the first book he came across after that.

"Here you go." He said nodding his eyes telling her he had found something.

"Good. The gravedigger sure isn't going to be happy about what I found. I am going to take this home. See you tomorrow?"

HE was yet again confused. Her voice as it had been with Gormagon was way to loud as if she where trying to "Act natural." She walked over ad hugged him this time as if saying goodnight.

"Follow me in a few moments." She whispered into his ear.

He didn't know what was going on but he had a bad feeling and held her refusing to let go.

"Booth. Trust me. I trust you."

She pulled away and walked out. Leaving him standing there thinking of their fourth kiss and how he knew even more concrete than before that their was no getting over her, and that she was just scared.

AN: I know the kiss is a bit much and out of character but you wil see how it plays in. this ones gonna be good but I had to divert a bit from the story to get this where I want it to go.

What ya think?


	16. Chapter 12

Her heels clicked on the concrete as she walked to her car. She could hear no one yet that's what had happened the first time. She was just about at her car when she heard her name being yelled. "Bones!" Knowing there was someone behind her she swung around kicking, hitting the man in dark clothing straight in the chest. He flew back but quickly stood back up. Booth was beside her in seconds gun drawn and aimed at the attacker. "Hands up!" yelled Booth. His eyes glancing over at Bones who was clenching and unclenching her fist. There was a tense moment where no one knew what was going to happen. The mans dark eyes flickered between Brennan and the gun. She saw his leg twitch and knew he was about to run, before he managed to fully turn she had flung herself sending both of them to the ground. They went crashing to the ground and the man managed to flip them over so that both his hands where wrapped around her neck. She used her knee to hit him in the stomach loosening his hold slightly. Pushing a pressure point on his hand his hand released her grip. Booth yanked him off of bones and brought him up with hands behind his back. "That's it buddy. Your under arrest." He pulled the black mask off of the man revealing an FBI agent that worked at a desk near Booths office. "Fredrick Burten you are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.." as he finished reading the attackers his right Bones had managed to stand up and asses the damage. Her back was a little sore and she assumed she would have a few bruises.  
"What the hell is wrong with you! That was extremely dangerous Bones!!" Anger bubbled in Booths voice like hot water that has been left to long on the stove. He could tell she wasn't listening. "Hey Bones!" he yelled still keeping a firm hold on the rogue agent.

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "Same face shape. Very similar facial features," she noted softly to herself.

His eyebrows cocked and he looked at the agent in front of him.

_Fredrick Burten._

Cams voice floated back to him from her testimony that day.

"We discovered that Heather Tafet had been married to a William Burten in 1998. After 1 month she had the marriage annulled but it was long enough to create a whole new untraceable identity."

Agent Burten gave both of them a slow malicious smile. "You can't prove anything!" he spat at Bones. "You think your so brilliant but you will never prove anything."

Booth shoved him hard against the near by SUV "Don't ever bet against her," he growled in Burtens ear.

Bones's eyes never left Burtens form. Booth observed her as he shoved Burten into the car. When he turned around Bones was walking away.

"Bones! Where are you going?" he called.

She looked back at him, fire dancing in her blue eyes. "I am going to go improve our probabilities and win us a case."

He smiled as she turned around and kept walking.


	17. As a peach Peachy keen

Cam was having one of those days where surprises where springing up like bunnies in spring. She had come to court to learn that Dr. Brennan had dropped her charges against the grave digger, then Booth had shown up looking a mess claiming that they had arrested the assistant to the gravedigger who turned out to be an agent and finally no one knew where Dr. Brennan was.

"What do you mean she dropped the charges!" Booth practically yelled wiping out his cell and dialing her number. Cam was surprised that Dr. Brennan had not mentioned it to Booth. She looked at Caroline who had her eyebrows raised and an annoyed look on her face. "Where is that brilliant doctor of yall anyway Cherie?" she asked Booth with her southern drawl gushing like a hot summer day. Cams cope mind clicked the pieces into place. "So now Dr. Brennan is an expert witness. I see what she's doing."

Angela's head popped in next to her "So we do or don't know where Bren is?"

Booth scoffed in irritation "she's not picking up. "

"Well we can't start without her Cherie."

Hodgins came over and sat down next to Angela placing his arms against the wooden benches and leaning in. "So I heard you caught Tafets son. I don't even know him but I hate him. I COULD murder him." Angela's eyes widened. "Wait. What?"

Cam looked over as the judge began to speak. "Ms. Julian may we precede."

"Well your honor.."

"Please excuse my lateness. My GPS apparently does not enable me to reach a destination in the proper amount of time." Said Brennan bursting through the doors a file in hand and her typical scientific expression.

Everyone around Cam seemed to relax.

"Your Honor I would like to call Dr. Temperance Brennan to the stand."

Temperance sat there look out at everyone and she seemed to swell with pride. She locked eyes with Booth and he knew she had found something. Hope began to rise within him.

"Dr. Brennan is it true you wish to drop your charges against Ms. Tafet."

"Yes that is precisely correct."

"Why?"

"Because in my field of work and in science every hypothesis needs to be firmly reaffirmed by evidence and solid facts. The truth is more important and I want all the facts straight and clear. My time would be better spent analyzing the evidence."

Julian walked towards Dr. Brennan rather surprised at the excitement coming off in waves from the usually cool and composed Doctor.

"Cherie are you ok?" she asked.

Brennan turned and locked eyes with Heather Tafet and gave her a subtle smile

"As a peach."


	18. final chapter

She got quizzically looks and Booth muttered under his breath but smiled. "Peachy keen Bones. Peachy keen." He shifted in his seat and locked eyes with Bones who had that glint in her eye.

"I discovered yesterday that Dr. Saroyan made a very valid observation. Agent Booth there is about 190 pounds. Dr. Hodgins and myself 170 and 130 respectively. I attempted an experiment where I attempted to physically lift Agent Booth. Give that Ms. Tafet may be heavier than me; I am by far more muscular. Hence we should be able to lift about the same. There was no possible way, as Ms. Tafet stated, that she could have lifted agent Booth over and out a window, nor had the strength to place both myself and Dr. Hodgins in a car. Last night we discovered that a rogue FBI agent Fredrick Burten, son of William Burten, had bugged my office. Fredrick Burten was born in 1989 and died in 1989, however a 10-year-old boy went missing the same month that Tafet and Burten annulled their marriage. When examining former agent Vegas remains I found a very odd burnt protein. Vegas killing was different because there where 2 full thickness burns on the posterior triangle of the neck. This means that he was killed by the stun gun, however what I didn't realize is that that burnt protein was a fragment of male fingernail, which we discovered to belong to the Supposed agent Fredrick Burten. Upon closer examination of Burtens being I found multiple female hairs, which when run through the machine that identifies DNA came up with Heather Tafet. "

Heather glared at dr. Brennan, yet she merely sat back in her seat and calmly returned the look. Their eyes connected.

"Though Tafet might have been wearing the Boots and the gloves, on reexamination Burtens DNA was at every single crime scene. The unidentifiable fingerprints on the outside of the car where a combination of Taftets and Burtens, but most convincingly at Burtens apartment last night I found this. She held up a blouse in an evidence bag.

"This shirt belongs to heather Tafet evident by her DNA on it. However, It also had Dr. Hodgins, Agent Booth and my blood on it."

The courtroom exploded and Tafet looked like she was going to bounce on Brennan but guard where able to sustain her.

Brennan smiled at Booth as she walked off the witness stand.

HE hugged her. "Whatever the verdict Bones you did good."

She smiled. "You where right Booth."

He cocked an eyebrow "I was?"

They Booth sat as the judge tried to reclaim order in the court and allow the jury to reach a verdict.

"Eventually everything happens. Eventually everything gets Dug Up"

AN: Hope yall liked! Let me know

I wish I could give Booth and Brennan a little somethinsomethin but this isn't the end of the series theres still the finale… cross your fingers!

Check out my new story Bonesessed. I think its pretty good


End file.
